The Strength of a Flower
by AkimoTactician
Summary: After Sun became Champion, Lillie journeyed to Kanto to help her mother. But what did she do there? Follow her on her adventure as she journeys across Kanto with her Eevee in tow, fighting gyms and trying her best. LillieXSun. Fluffy stuff will probably only appear at the end. Rated K for now


**So, this is an idea I've had for a while, and decided on for my first ever pokémon fanfic. Yeah! Probably looking to go around 64 chapters with this one, so don't expect this to be a one-off thing! Don't hesitate to give constructive** **criticism, I always look forward to it!**

 **Hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'The Strength of a Flower'!**

The Strength of a flower: Chapter 1

The cool gentle breeze greeted her as she stepped down to the platform, almost telling her to follow. She would have, most definitely, but she had a job to do. It was important, and one that only she could complete. However, this determination did not cease the doubt in her eyes, clouded only by premonitions of mishaps. What if it all went wrong? What could she do? How would she face him? These questions and more circled inside her brain, and she found herself wishing for something that she knew could not help her. Someone.

' _This is his home region'_ she thought aloud, almost expecting the bright grin and smug look that accompanied his bright and wondrous face. She sighed to herself. He wasn't here. He couldn't direct her. She thought about the times in which they would journey together, both unsure of which route to follow. She thought about the time when he saw her on that bridge, abandoning all safety of himself to make her happy. The first time. She thought about him. Tears streamed down her face as she realized that none of her friends would be here to see her. But within those tears, something else fell. Not hope no, but pessimism. She smiled to herself as she watched her unconscious mother be brought out of the plane on a stretcher.

' _Just you watch, Sun. I'll be back in no time.'_

* * *

This was taking too long. Lillie had a gift for patience, but it all left her as she stood in Bill's cottage, still in her Z- Powered form. Her mother wasn't waking up, and Bill was confused.

"Hey, Bill. My mother will be fine right?" Lillie asked him, eager to banish the silence that had fallen within the confinement of a small, untidy, and confusing room.

"I don't know Lillie, this seems similar to what I experienced, but I've never tried something on this large a scale. You told me that she merged herself, while in a different dimension?"

Lillie nodded, unsure of what Bill was getting at.

"Then I think the difference of atmosphere combined with the neurotoxins of the pokem-Ultra Beasts might have caused damage to the nerve tissues and her central nervous system. This explains why she's in a coma, however since this neurotoxin was from an Ultra Beast, I have no idea what the Neurotoxin it is, therefore I don't know how to cure it."

Lillie continued nodding, since she had no idea what he was talking about. It would seem as if Bill had read her mind, for immediately he added:

"All this might seem confusing to you right now right?"

Lillie nodded much quicker this time, thankful that the science of everything had been dropped.

Bill laughed, and walked over to her.

"Just give her some time, though I think she'll take a few months to get better."

Lillie's face had fallen, Bill had already told her that she'd have to wait for a long time for her mother to get better, but she didn't expect it to be months. She wanted to see Sun! She wanted to tell him how much he means to her! She wanted to confe-

' _Hold on Lillie, you need to get your priorities straight here'_ She told herself. Just cause she was a teenager in love doesn't mean that she should only think about Sun. Though, all that thinking distracted her from Bill as he explained to her what she could do while she waits for her mother.

"So since your mother won't wake up for a while, if you want you can take my Eevee and journey around Kanto. How does that sound?"

Lillie, still daydreaming about Sun absentmindedly nodded, unaware of the decision she had just agreed to. And only when an Eevee was thrust into her hands did she squeal as her bubble popped.

"Wha-Wha-Wha…is this an Eevee?" She asked Bill with a puzzling look upon her face. Bill nodded.

"My very own. Take it, she's yours now. I want her to see the outside world."

The Eevee resting on Lillie's arm nuzzled against her, begging for Lillie to take her. Lillie looked at her, and the Eevee broke into a smile. That was all she needed to be convinced.

"Of course Bill! I'll take her. I can brag about my Pokémon journey when I go back to Alola!" Lillie said, as the Eevee squealed in glee.

Bill laughed once again, and gave Lillie some supplies needed for her journey. Now in Lillie's bag contained 5 Poké balls, 5 potions and 3 stones.

"What are these?" Lillie asked as she picked up the stones, wondering why they looked so shiny and cool.

"That's a Fire Stone, a Water Stone and a Thunder Stone. Once Eevee is ready, giver her one of these. She'll evolve into something cool."

Lillie looked at the stones, and then to Eevee. Eevee was staring at the stones with a longing in her eyes, as if she was being drawn to them. Lillie quickly put them away into her bag, much to Eevee's dismay.

"Good Choice, if Eevee touches that, she'll automatically evolve." Bill commented as he handed Lillie three more items.

"This is a receiver, it's designed for us to contact each other so I can update you on your mother's condition. However, it only works for the two of us, so you can't register people's pokégear numbers on it. This is a Z-Crystal. You know what these are right?"

Lillie looked at him quizzically, wondering how Bill had managed to stumble upon one.

"With the stunned look on your face, I can see that you have. This is the Eeveeium Z. Eevee will use a special move when you use this, but you can only do it when you have other Pokémon in your party."

Bill handed her the Receiver and the Z-Crystal, where Lillie placed the crystal in a small compartment in her bag. Her receiver was stuffed into her chest pocket.

Bill hurried away, and started searching through his drawers for the last item.

"I know I had it somewhere." He said softly to himself, as if saying it out loud would reveal the whereabouts of this missing item.

Lillie stood there, staring at the genius and madness of a scientist. Was her mother like this back at the Aether paradise? Were all the scientists like this? Faba probably was, but she was unsure for Wicke. Wicke had always been kind to her and Gladion.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a 'Yes!' had echoed throughout the room.

"This was given to me when I journeyed to Alola to set up the poképelago system. You definitely know what this is right?"

Lillie nodded, all too familiar with the various dances Sun would do with the item in question circled around his wrist.

"That's a Z-Ring isn't it?"

Bill nodded, and handed it to her.

"You won't find any Z-Crystals in Kanto, but you'll need this to unlock Eevee's hidden…move."

Lillie gladly took it, and put it around her wrist. She had gotten one step closer to being a Pokémon trainer.

"Oh! That reminds me, do you have any money?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I have lots!"

"Good, cause you're gonna need it. When do you wanna leave?"

Lillie pondered for a moment before giddily answering:

"Right now!"

Bill looked at her in shock, actually wondering if she was being serious. As determination lit up on the young girl's face, he knew her mind could not be changed.

He sighed before walking out the door, beckoning Lillie to follow. She obeyed, and Bill pointed towards a city not too far.

"That's Cerulean City, home to the gym leader Misty. After you have trained Eevee up a bit and maybe caught some new Pokémon, then you can challenge her. I warn you though, she's tough. She may not have any luck finding a boyfriend, but lady luck tends to smile on her during Pokémon battles."

Bill walked a little to the right, and lead Lillie towards what looked like a maze of hedges and trees.

"This is Route 25. This area has a quite a few strong trainers. If you beat all six of them, they'll give you a prize, though I haven't seen anyone do it for a long time. Last time they were defeated was years ago at the hands of a trainer who I gave an Eevee to."

Bill pondered for a moment, as if he was thinking about an old friend.

"I wonder what he's doing now."

* * *

A sneeze was heard at the top of the Battle Tree, where two trainers were standing. Waiting, rather for a new challenger. One that could put up a fight.

"Gee Red, that's the most noise I've heard you make in about 7 years." Blue told his friend, jokingly.

Red just grunted, when he felt his pokéball shake. He picked it up and sent the out the Pokémon that was trying to get up. A form appeared beside him, which quickly took the shape of his Espeon. Red looked towards him, as the Espeon telepathically said to him:

"My Sister has started her journey."


End file.
